Unknown
by Anima's Illusions
Summary: There's a new kid at Ouran and his name is Joven; he's unknowingly stealing girls from the host club. And they ask him to join, what is his answer?
1. Chapter 1: New Kid

**I don't own Ouran High school Host club nor the characters in it.**

**Enjoy, ^_^**

Kyoya sat and watched the other host work, things seemed fine but he only knew that things were wrong. They just finished saying their goodbye's to their last customers for today; "Kyoya what are you writing?" Hikaru and Kaoru peeked over the shadow kings shoulder to see what he was writing. The twins were always up to something; when the guest left.

"Guests visits have been lower than usual," he announced to the other hosts members. Fewer girls are showing up than the usual amount that filled to room. Was it possible that all the girls have gotten tired of the host club?

"It's because of that new kid; you haven't seen how girls follow him"

"Their all around him, ask Haruhi."

The older Hitachiin twin started and his brother finished his statement, "Is this true, my daughter? Have you fallen for him?" Haruhi stared at the blonde, "I don't know who you're talking about" Tamaki went to a corner to sulk, "mommy?"

"Yes, daddy"

"Who is this new student?" before he could answer, "Takashi do you hear that?"

"Ah"

The door was closed but they could hear girls talking about something, and then there was fangirl screaming outside the door when they came to see what was going on; the scene of a girl on the floor and a boy offering his hand to her up was unfolding right before their eyes.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, t-thank you"

"That's him" Hikaru pointed out

"Now if you'll excuse me" watching the boy help one of the girls up then turn his back to leave. He was tall with long black hair in a low lose ponytail that swung back and forth with every stride he took; they watched as girls followed him like a moth to a flame better yet Honey to cake. He was unknowingly stealing girls from the club, Tamaki wanted to know who this guy was; the twins tried to answer their king but they had forgotten the guy's name.

"Nakamura, Joven; thanks to the scholarship he's a first year honor student and part of the Nakamura twin prodigy majoring in music, Haruhi doesn't he have a class with you, Hikaru and Kaoru?" she sat down, trying to remember her new classmate. "Oh you mean that guy? Wait he has a twin?"

"Yeah, that's him; I guess so since Kyoya said he did"

"There's no choice, he has to join the host club to gain the loss of customers we have loss in just a day." Kyoya was right, the host club had loss many customers in one day, and if he kept that up the host club would soon be empty. "It's decided, mission to get Nakamura to join the host club is a go!" Tamaki exclaimed.

By this time it was lunch, and it seem as no one could find the new kid at all; it was like he disappeared or something. "I don't see him anywhere" Honey said sadly, while climbing up Mori, trying to get a better look around. "Excuse me ladies" the girls that Tamaki approached could barely speak as he turned on prince charm on the princesses. "Would you happen to know "

"Where Joven Nakamura is?" the Hitachiin twins joined him by turning on their forbidden love charm for questioning the other girls in their own brotherly way. While the other host's watched to show unfold, they were sure that they had heard something, leaving Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki to their scene.

The sound was coming from one of the other music rooms, Honey peeked through the window, "There he is!" He was right, there he was Joven Nakamura; with three other girls. They waited outside the door looking through the window until the music stopped. Meanwhile the Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru joined them.

Moments later a girl had opened the door for them telling them they could come in and listen if they wanted. While the four that were playing didn't notice anyone else coming and going in and out of the music room until they had finished.

"Thank you for practicing with us"

"Anytime" he said not even looking at the girl that had thanked him, while walking towards his violin case.

"Excuse me, my fair ladies"

"Uh, o-okay, bye Joven"

Flashing two fingers in the air signaling a goodbye, there was only Joven and the host club; after making sure his violin was sealed in his case safely he turned around to Hikaru and Kaoru on each side of him.

"Do you need something?" he asked dryly.

"We need you" they simultaneously replied, "No thank you" removing his self from in between them, but another host stood in his way. Considering walking past the blonde he decided not to, wanting to see what he was going to say.

"You're mistaken; we want you to join the host club"

"And why would I do that? I don't think so"

Tamaki had gotten rejected, the music major left all of host; it's not like Tamaki had gotten rejected by a girl, not even Haruhi but nevertheless he was still sulking. Though she really has rejected him almost every time but not like that but then again this was in the mind for Tamaki This might be harder than they thought.

By the time anyone had seen the new guy again, it was American Lit. He sat behind Haruhi who was between Hikaru and Kaoru, not a good place to be if you're Joven, then again what could he do?

Notes and other things were thrown at him each one implying the same thing that he needed to join the host club. Ignoring each note that was sent flying at him, some hit him in the face while others flew by. Only replying to one each made the others stop but when he didn't come up with the answer they wanted, the note throwing continued.

By the time the class ended there was a huge pile of notes overflowing on his desk, throwing them away, "What a waste" he sighed to himself, while walking down the hall hoping not to run into anyone from the host club. Just as soon as he thought he was in the clear the twins showed up.

"Do you intend on doing this all day?" They asked, but Joven didn't respond, though they kept on at their attempt of persuasion, which felt like flirting at times.

"Like I said before, no"

Walking away from the twins and going up the stairs, the walk up was calming. Being bothered by those two all class period was upsetting, he thought about knocking them upside their heads throughout class. He wondered why all this was going on, he didn't do much, no one really noticed him except the girls that were infatuated with him. He thought a student like him wouldn't get noticed, they were pretty much looked down upon, right?

"Damn rich people"

Tsk

*SMACK!*

"Ow!"

One minute he was in thought and the next thing he knows he back at the bottom of the stairs. 'I swear if those twins are behind this…'

He looked up to check if it was who he thought it might have been, but it wasn't.

Rubbing the back of his head then moving his hair out of his eyes. "Well that hurt."

Picking up the few sheets of music that fell out his binder during his fall, placing them back in his binder and starting back up the stairs; he was met by someone holding a couple of folder's, glancing at his own notebook he realized he was missing a couple of folder's.

"We're sorry, are you okay?" hearing the voice but didn't know where it was coming from, knowing that it couldn't be the guy in front of him. Taking the folders, "Uh thanks"

"Ah"

Looking up to see the host they call Mori and on his shoulder was Honey, he cursed his self mentally, "It's not a problem, you don't have to apologize" Telling them as he made his way past them, "Will you join me for cake?"

'Cake is he serious?'

"Another time, Kay" replying without looking at them, the short blonde agreed and he and Mori walked on.

Finally making it up the stairs and down another hall, he met the two girls he was supposed to meet. Telling his self he would never do this again, but of all places why here? The third music room, why did they have a third music room in the first place, this school is big enough, damn rich people.

"Thank you" both girls told him, "Uh sure, why did I have to meet the two of you here?"

"We had to do other things and wouldn't have been able to go by the second music room in time" one of the girls replied, "Oh, I see…..so which one are you hung over?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru"

"Tamaki"

They answered him entirely flushed; he had nothing else to ask the rest was their business, even though they were going to squeal about it in class tomorrow. He sighed mentally rolling his eyes, not wanting to keep them from their enjoyment and turned his self around headed towards the stairs he fell down earlier. "See the two of you in class" after all he had a band and chorus class with the two, practically all the girls in both classes always talked about the host club.

At last he could go home, sighing in relief, at least he could walk home in peace, remembering how his day went. He spoke to at least five hosts today deciding to get the heck out and to no where no rich person would ever go.


	2. Chapter 2: Give In

**Joven's P.O.V**

Will these girls ever shut up I cant concentrate, this is stupid, Damn rich chic's that have so much time on their hands, why don't they go do something useful.

I jumped out of my seat when class ended, I practically ran out of the room; it was ridiculous how much a person could talk.

**Normal P.O.V**

Hikaru had a noticeable smirk on his face as Joven walked into class, as he passed him the older twin was about to start but Haruhi grabbed him by the wrist.

"Can we talk?"

"Why not?" freeing his wrist from Haruhi's grip Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at her then smirked they were up to something.

At lunch Joven was no where to be seen again, does this guy even eat?

"Not here again, we must ran him off" The blonde sighed; two snickering twins caught his attention, "where's Haruhi?" Honey asked.

"With Joven" the older Hitachiin replied, "WHAT?!" watching him run out they followed, "Tamaki, you don't even know where Haruhi is." Kyoya stated; and the other began sulking again because he had no idea where his daughter is.

"She fell for his charm"

"She did ask to speak with him alone" Hikaru spoke carelessly, Tamaki almost died, they needed to find Haruhi. By the time they found them they were laughing like they were best friends, the prince was pressed up against the window with the other host looking in. The new kid motioned to Haruhi, the guys ducked down, well Tamaki did anyway; but she saw them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing with that guy?" Tamaki was now pointing to the boy like he was an enemy or something; "that's none of your business"

"OOOooo" Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru echoed; good thing the door was closed, bad thing they were outside the 2nd music room.

"The club will be opening soon; it would look bad if we kept our guests waiting." Kyoya told them and he wasn't being nice about it either; it was like you could see shadows coming out from behind him. No one objected to that, today they didn't have a theme just their regular uniforms.

**Joven's P.O.V**

Never in my life would I have thought that I would get attacked by rose petals. And be welcomed by seven guys, Haruhi simply asked me to play and think about joining to club at least.

What is this?

**Normal P.O.V**

The door opened and Joven was welcomed by seven voices; girls screamed when they saw who it was, guys never made their way to the host club.

'_Crap, wrong move'_ considering turning around and running away; but he walked in anyway plus if he tried to run out of there he would have to drag his cello down the stairs too meaning without a doubt he'd fall all the way down with the thing.

'_Why didn't I choose a lighter instrument?'_ he noticed girls started to whisper as he entered.

"Who would've thought he's gay"

"I don't think he's gay" Haruhi corrected both twins, "So why is he here?" Ignoring the tall blonde she walked towards the boy standing in front of the door.

"MOE!"

'_Their so serious about this it's not even funny; yep should've ran while I had the chance'_

"You came" hearing the voice he looked down, "I did say I would, didn't I?"

"Joven you can set up over there" he nodded to the shadow king and left, "Good work Haruhi" Since Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten rejected many times; annoying the boy to no end, Tamaki didn't try anymore after his first attempt and Honey forgot and Mori never talked well hardly and that was every blue moon almost but the only reasonable person left was Haruhi before Kyoya stepped in; who knows what he would've said to the new kid.

Girls squeaked and squealed as Joven played his cello for them while the others watched, they had to admit he had skill but then again that is what he does.

By now all guests had left; "welcome to the host club Nakamura"

"I don't think I agreed to this"

"But you played for us"

"Yeah I did but that doesn't mean anything"

"Are you sure about that?" the new boy sighed before giving Haruhi that _dude you got me into this look._

"Sure why not"

'_Did I just give in? Well what the hell I'm here anyway'_

"No need to call me by last name, please call me Joven" he told Tamaki packing his cello into its case; something Hikaru said to Kaoru caught his attention; "Dude I'm not gay" stating that calmly but on the inside he was annoyed.

Tsk

'_What is with these guys?'_

Listening to them talk even though he had no clue what they were talking about anyway but he watched them nevertheless, "So let me get this right" he said lazily, the other hosts looked at him waiting for him to say something, he didn't mean to get their attention but he did anyway. "Ah well, let's see prince character, forbidden love, strong silent type, natural type, glass character and would leave the cute factor, which would be Honey." But he continued while the others stayed quiet, some even gaping at the fact that this kid had come and figured out their roles in just a short amount of time.

"Ah just what I thought, ya hardly see natural types anymore and most guys can't get into the whole forbidden love thing though that's another story."

The guys looked at him in amazement; he didn't notice until one of them asked him how he had figured that out; and they wouldn't leave him alone until he told them "Uh well it was just there, I guess"

'_I have to stop saying stuff out loud'_

"Which would make you the artistic type" Kyoya told him pushing up his glasses causing a glare.

"Guess it would, wouldn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3: A Slice of His Life

**Sorry I know it's been awhile…School is keeping me busy as we'll as practice …any who here we are again along with my disclaimer I do not own Ouran High school Host Club at all….Back where I left off.**

Weeks had passed since Joven "joined" the host club, he and Haruhi had become close; also he was close friends with those two devils as well. Let's face it, Haruhi and Joven were what seem to be like best friends, Tamaki didn't think much of it; she was friends with all the guys from the host club. Then she mentioned she was spending all day with Joven, just him alone. Since then Tamaki has tried to keep her away from him, Haruhi had enough of it and stormed out of the room, a few minutes later Joven followed her; while the others were either scared or shocked. A mad Haruhi could have that affect, scratch that, any pissed off girl could have that affect.

Tamaki tried calling her and apologizing but she didn't even pick up the phone, he assumed the worst. He called all the guys; they tried to call her but there was no answer. "Why don't we call Jo-chan?" Honey asked; when did he start calling Joven that? Who knows when that started happening? Tamaki really didn't want to do that though he did try, the boy didn't answer either.

"I know where they are" Kyoya replied, how he found out, they wouldn't want to know. But they left anyway and found their selves at a beach, "so that's where she went?" the older twin stated and yet again the shadow king had to correct him. "They" Hikaru and Tamaki looked at him, "they?"

"Yes they, Joven is here also" maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell Tamaki, but he did anyway, at least the blonde was trying to keep calm; that wasn't working at all, there were all kinds of scenarios playing through his mind about what Haruhi and Joven were doing.

They saw Haruhi walking with another girl; that's when some certain twins; Hikaru and Kaoru pointed out the swim suit she was wearing. They thought Tamaki would pass out from his very creative imagination or something. "What are you doing here?" the prince's bubble burst when he heard Haruhi's voice; "Tama-chan was worried that you were still upset with him" Honey just ratted him out, "he was huh?" Tamaki tried to change the subject, "who's your friend?"

The girl only smirked and looked down at Haruhi, which she only shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose Tama wouldn't know me huh?" the taller girl asked, now he was confused; was he supposed to know this girl? Who was she?

"Dude your really that dense, I'm Joven" pretty much everyone else was surprised, another girl had made its way into the host club; "YOU'RE A GIRL!" Tamaki along with Hikaru and Kaoru yelled; "yeah, pretty much" was all she got to say before she was bombarded with three of the hosts.

"So how did you hide those? I mean it's not like Haruhi has anything to really hide" Hikaru asked with his brother right behind him trying to figure the same thing out, "wouldn't that hurt?"

"You two stop it"

"Jo-chan, I can't believe you're a girl" Honey was absolutely happy with this. While the guys were getting used to the female Joven, she and Haruhi left them; Joven wanted to dive off a cliff and Haruhi tagged along to see the view from there.

The others were just enjoying their selves and Kyoya had just ended his phone call. When they heard the girls laugh so they went to go see. And that's when things turned; some guys showed up behind the girls and started picking on them. Joven was fighting back and Haruhi was behind her, the others ran to them, by this time Joven was pushed into Haruhi, who was falling off the cliff; Joven turned around and tried to catch her, but that wasn't so. Tamaki was the first one to get there before the others; he dove right in to save his daughter. While Joven was still fighting, that is until she had gotten hit by some metal pipes. And dove off the cliff to get away from the others, it didn't take long for Hikaru and Kaoru to start beating up people and Honey was right along with them while Mori went into the water to help Joven.

Tamaki and Haruhi was auguring while Joven was carried out of water; grasping her sides. "Hey!" she yelled as Mori put her down and thanking him; "girls are capable of far more things you give credit for; yes we might get hurt in the process but we have some reason don't ya think." She wasn't finished yet; "Haruhi, give dude some credit if he didn't save you, you'd probably be at the bottom of the sea dead; obviously he cares about you in some way to come running to save you and them too." she heard what Joven said to her and they left leaving Tamaki stunned.

When the girls got to their hotel room; it would be Kyoya to do such a thing; move their reservation to an expensive hotel where the guys are staying; lucky for then they were sharing a room. When they changed and everything Haruhi went to go get something to eat. Leaving the other which said she would meet her there. Luckily she ran into the rest of the host club of course she had nothing to say. But they stopped her in order to talk; finally she apologized and they all gave her a hug with exception of Kyoya and Mori.

Joven was lying on the bed; she was still hurting; those pipes might have broken a rib or two but she doubted that hopefully it wasn't. That's what she figured anyway though it might not have been a good idea; she got up since she told Haruhi she'd meet her. Making herself get up and walk down the hall; hearing the laughter and other such things from the room where the other hosts were; the door towards the table were cracked. She saw them talking, though her hand was already one the door handle she didn't enter; there was a shot of pain that made her shudder, that made her make up her mind and she headed back to her and Haruhi's room to sleep.

"Where's Jo-chan?" Honey asked; Haruhi shrugged, maybe she would check on her later. After all they are sharing a room; though Haruhi wasn't the only one that had gotten close to Joven. But that was beside the point as they recalled what had happened; Kyoya mad a mental note.

When Haruhi returned to the room she found her roommate already asleep, she was hoping she would be okay; then it began to storm, making Haruhi jump. Tamaki wanted to check on his daughter since one only showed up to dinner; what he found was a sleeping Joven and Haruhi in a corner with a blanket over her head, he had to help her , right?

Joven woke up to the storm, rubbing her eyes she saw Tamaki hugging her friend and decided to leave she didn't want to see where this was going. She knew Haruhi had a fear of storms but she had Tamaki as of now which made the girl laugh to herself, but the question remained, why was Tamaki there in the first place? She wondered around until she found an empty room to watch the rain fall she didn't feel like going back to sleep anyway. The door opened though she didn't bother to turn around, the scent of this person told her who it was; "Kaoru what is it?" Hikaru was right behind him entering the room as the younger twin spoke. "How did you know it was me?" the girl just shrugged, she wasn't going to tell him that she could tell they smelled different; Kaoru used more fruity soaps and Hikaru was just different; still not moving from her spot, "I liked you better as a guy?" did he just go there? Joven turned around to look at both of them who were behind her.

"You mean when you thought I was a guy? Dude you thought I was gay when you first met me." She had a point there; "was that far off" no one disagrees with Hikaru on that one, he wasn't that far off in the first place but in some way he was they just didn't know how. But he was pretty straight forward it that; "so do you have broken ribs or what? We saw you get hit in the first place."

"Pretty sure I don't, but there's the possibility"

"Can we see?" the younger asked shyly; Joven didn't see why not, she took off her bandages for them to see. "Holy shit!"

"Dude that hurts! Don't poke me Hikaru!"

"Sorry"

Joven shrugged, that girl was weird; she told them not to tell Tamaki, he would be following her around being all dramatic like and stuff and she didn't feel like dealing with that. And she didn't need him telling Kyoya either, that shadow can stay where he's at; he is another person she didn't want on her back, who knows what he'll do. Speaking of that Kaoru asked where Tamaki as since he was not in his room, "he's in our room." There was a long pause before they took off running down the hall, Hikaru kicked open the door.

"So that's what he's into huh?" the three of them tilted there heads and Joven took a picture. "I'm sleeping in your room tonight if this is going happen" she walked into the room grabbed her stuff and left with the twins. They walked down the hall, with Tamaki in the background telling them it's not what they think it is but they weren't listening to him at all they just kept walking.

That morning the entire host club saw what Hikaru, Kaoru, and Joven saw that night and left Tamaki. Which Kyoya found this rather funny, though they all ended up at Joven's home; "Be right back" she disappeared upstairs, when she return there was something different about her.

"What? You've never seen a girl with glasses before?" she asked as she went right into the kitchen, she did promise Honey she would eat cake with him awhile ago, when they thought she was a guy that is. But nevertheless she would that promise so why not make him a cake? She went to work as if none of the males from the club were ever around; "so Haruhi, minus the activities that went to one last night, are you still going tonight?" In the background they could hear the twins laughing and picking on Tamaki. Honey was in the kitchen with them, focusing on watching Joven make the cake, Mori on the other hand was with him, he goes everywhere Honey goes so why not?

"I suppose so, what about you?"

"Yes, I haven't been in awhile" the two actually spoke to each other as if they were speaking to their own brother of sister. "My girls make me so happy! They get along so well"

"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" they simultaneously yelled, Tamaki had to ruin the moment, those so called daughters of his teamed up, not quite the evil forces though. "Why must you be mean to daddy?" Leaving him to go sulk, Kyoya thought for a moment, "Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you two doing?" they were being quiet and for those two that was strange, at first they didn't answer then Tamaki came back into the kitchen asking Joven about her twin. They were looking through her and her brothers' picture book.

"We aren't twins, that's Jayden; he's older by a year" she continued to finished her cake by putting the icing on it and decorating it with some berries. "But your called the twin prodigy" Tamaki concluded, "because we look like twins, so it was a common mistake for us; kind of unreal how we used to look alike."

"Use to?" Kyoya was the only one that caught that, out of all of them in the room the shadow king would be the one to hear that even though she mumbled it; she gave Honey a slice of cake when she finished it and cut a slice of anyone else that wanted some. "You would catch that; Jayden died a few days before we were supposed to start Ouran" and the awkward silence had begun, "how?" Hikaru managed to ask; walking to him she turned the page and explained while she was doing so. "I try to keep updated pictures of my parents, her; that's our mother, she shot him right in front of me."

"Where is your father in all this?" that question made her want to scoff as she turned the page; "that's him, he's always busy; after all he's the head of Nakamura music industries" her father had left them for something more, money. He started making money off his children when they were little by making Joven into a underground fighter; Jayden couldn't fight but his father found used for him by making money off his artwork, until something bigger came along and he packed up and left his family.

The rest of them were surprised but wanted to know more, Joven didn't show any signs of neither sadness nor remorse when she spoke. "regardless of how they left, I don't know where either of them are" no one said anything, "that's my life in a nutshell more or less; so Honey how's the cake?"

Now wasn't that odd, she spoke as if nothing had happened somehow everyone else decided to come with her and Haruhi to this festival, to see what it was like.


End file.
